


That sweet creature

by Teratophilliac (KingSky)



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, discontinued, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSky/pseuds/Teratophilliac
Summary: Just a simple demonic creature looking for a meal. Her day to day life through the adventurous universe and all that it may hold.(I may get a few of their characters wrong, but stay with me please, I'm trying ;_;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~~It's a very short chapter, but I swear that it's gonna get better as I grow to learn how to write more detailed instances.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT UPDATE: 2/13/18; I decided to re-write the whole story, since I didn't like how little creativity the other version gave me.

My head began to pound as memories from the night before suddenly flooded my head, the night before being a brief reminder of why not to pick up meals from Clubs and other alcoholic hangouts. The feeling of alcohol over-flowing in my system hurt my head, giving me a headache and my ankles hurt from allowing my meal to fill me up in the way that he did and everything, it was excruciatingly painful. Never again am I doing anything that has to do with anal. I regret it now.

 

I groaned and sat up, his white fluid covering a good portion of my chest and the taste lingered on my tongue. Smacking my lips twice I attempted to wash away the taste with a bit of my saliva. I sighed and got up, his boxers falling to the floor and off of my form. I growled and snapped my fingers, stepping over his boxers as a new material formed over my legs and lower-body, a sort of self-made leggings covered my form. 

 

“What a waste of a meal, you weren’t even that filling.” I spit as I left through his front door.    
I’d found that the meal that was the tastiest was someone by the name of Beverly. Though she’s in a different universe so it’s a tricky meal to catch. I snapped my fingers and with that light that I had inside of me, created a teleporter, waving my fingers in front of it I looked for the specific beat out of millions which were that specific Beverly that I had been looking for. Her kiss was sugary sweet and her loins taste of raspberry. I must have that fruity meal once again. 

 

I stepped into the teleporter and was unpleasantly turned to some.. Place that seemed out of this world. It smelled of human excrements and I hated it. I didn’t need this scent lingering on my nose. Everything about this place sent shivers down my spine, this place gave me goose bumps and all of the like. It was certainly not somewhere that I could let my guard down.

 

“Will you help me get back home?” spoke up a small child dressed in a yellow suited raincoat with green boots and the cutest pouty face that could melt a  _ human _ ’s heart. I sighed, should I help this child? I mean, he was already missing an arm. Though I knew better. Tales of a monster who terrorized the town with it’s trickery and fear lurked throughout this dimension.

 

“Alrighty kid. I’ll help you.” I said, putting away my horns and tail to minimize attention towards myself. I smirked, this isn’t even really a kid- why did I feel the need to help him? Well whatever the reason, I most certainly wasn’t going to let him starve, or bleed out down here. After all- there was a terrifyingly huge mountain of belongings overtop of what looked like a circus cart. 

 

I reached for his other hand, and snapped my fingers- creating a sort of wooden arm for him.   
“There you go, kiddo.” I smiled, he looked honestly adorable with that whole get up he was playing at. Though that thought quickly faded as he lunged for my hand and turned into this massive fucking clown. 

 

A male of my species.

 

My eyes widened and I jumped back, my head rearing in surprise from a secondary lunge, his eyes were a beautiful blood colored red and orange- like fireworks and they scared me. His red and white skin caused me to fear him even more. What didn’t help were the frills and red fluffy bells he kept on the front of his dirtied suit. He caught my throat and all at once I reached for his eyeballs, if that didn’t weaken him I didn’t know what would. He smiled, and then it clicked.

 

This was only a game to him.

 

His eyes turned a brilliant periwinkle blue and he booped my nose as if trying to come off as cute and charming. It didn’t work. He was going to have to try a lot harder since my sharpest claw was at his eye. I was ready to pluck it out in an instant, all I had to do was lunge it one inch further. 

 

If he kept this up he wouldn’t have a left eye to see out of. I smirked and prepared myself as he leaned in, slowly as if testing the waters. I waited, and when he paused as my claw touched his eye, it took me by surprise. So I moved it. My only sort of leverage in the situation, and I let him closer. Close the gap between our bodies. Though when he went in for a kiss I growled at him, my horns showing a bit, curving up towards each other, it was a warning sign- and I wasn’t about to let him miss it.

 

He smiled and caressed my cheek, gentle and lovingly and then he stared at my cheek, with his hand resting gently on it. It was almost as if he didn’t even know that he was capable of being so gentle. I nervously let out a small growl and he paused once more, wiping away a small tear of fear that I hadn’t even known that I let out. 

 

He was being so gentle with me and I didn’t understand it. We were destroyers, feeding off of human emotions was in our blood- in our system, so why was it- even with my slight human form was he being so gentle with me? Our kind is not a sociable kind. We can only destroy. Creation via destruction. It was terrifying me about how close he was trying to get to me, so I attempted to slither out of his grasp.

 

I was snapped out of my thoughts when he suddenly lunged for my neck, bit down on the most sensitive part of the base between my collarbone and neck, he then slipped his hand smoothly down into my pants. I had to bite my lip to not gasp at the sudden sensation it gave me, fire-trucks and waves gathered over my senses. The overwhelming pleasure I felt was unmistakably the best thing I’d ever felt in my entire life. 

 

Human’s feelings didn’t matter to me- they were just another meal that I got to sometimes enjoy and sometimes be disappointed because of how small they are. Though my meals don’t usually taste like iron with a hint of sweetness. His lips curved against mine almost perfectly, convincing me that we were meant to be together- through thick and thin. 

 

I had a hard time believing that he was only here to mate, so with one snap of my fingers- both our clothes were gone. He had really taken to this clown form, I could tell- as the rest of him was covered with the white skin and occasional weakly applied red dots around his body to imply freckles. My form however, would make our bodies both pink if we were wearing paint instead of it being our skin.

 

My skin contained a brilliant red color and yet, when my horns and tail extended to their full potential he gasped and smirked, biting down on my pink-red colored skin as he rubbed my clit with one hand and stroked my dick with the other, causing me to moan and gasp- the ground beneath us sloshing around and getting my back all wet and dirty with water and what I hoped was mud. 

 

He giggled that terrifying fucking laugh that all clowns seem to have- and I thought I would be able to get away from it just by giving him a mating partner like he seemed to have wanted. I sighed and pushed him backwards, reversing the position that we were in. Now with him on his back and me on my stomach in front of his alien like-cock I knew exactly why his touch made me feel different than anyone else ever could. 

 

He was an alien. A male of my species, someone I was equal to- and not just because of his blood color. 

 

I smirked and bit down hard on his inner thigh, and he let out a moan that got me wet within seconds- no prep needed. My tongue enlarged and wrapped around his shaft, while his shaft wiggled around under my touch. I grinned and sat atop of his wriggling member, and that’s when the night went from good to great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I was talking about when it came to creativity, I'm still working on Chapter 3 as of right now- only a little ways done with it, though it should be out before this weekend.

I woke up with yet another headache, yet it wasn’t from alcohol or anything of the like, though when I looked around I was inside a circus cart, something I never thought I would have to sleep in- on a mattress that smelled of human excrement. I sighed and tried to get up, though when a weight on my waist was pulling me down- I knew something had to be terribly wrong. I removed the covers to see a clown- painted in white and red on my side. I cocked my head to the side and poked at his lips- checking his teeth. 

 

Oh god….

 

I ripped his arms off of me and stuck a finger inside of myself. He was just like me, and because of that- I could get pregnant from feeding off of him and his body like I just did. His purple gooey substance was inside of me alright. I curled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them- wrapping my arms around my legs. 

 

What am I going to do? I’m not ready for a child- or a demonic child no-less. What the fuck. 

I had to go see my dad about this later, I snapped my fingers and got dressed- then I began to leave his faintly convenient place of residence. 

 

“W-Wait!” I heard his gut-wrenching act. ‘He was pretending to care’ I thought, sneering at the thought that he didn’t think I was smart enough to see through his disguise. His stupidly put together act.  “You aren’t going to leave me are you?”

 

“Why could that possibly matter to a clown like you? I mean- we may be of the same species, but we are not even remotely close to what the other destroyer is looking for.”

 

“...” He stayed silent, looked down at his nude form and created his clown suit just as I had created my own clothes just moments before. “You could have my child in there.” He spoke up, pointing at my stomach.

 

“I thought you fear destroyer’s hated children?” I asked, growling quietly.

 

“I don’t… ” It seemed to stump him for a bit, although while taking that time to make my leave he reached out and grabbed my tail by elongating his arms. 

 

“Of course you don’t. There’ll always be that one who is ‘different’ from the rest.” I growled, ripping my tail away from his reach. “Whichever you decide you are, I’m leaving. Goodbye Pennywise.” I sighed, as I walked and hid my true form from actual humans, I was going to need to buy a few things from the local store in Derry- so I had to jump into the lake to get clean and get rid of the human feces scent I was putting off- harshly.

 

A turtle swam up to me and I smiled, picking it up and placing a kiss upon its head.    
“Good evening Maturin.” I commented, and it dipped it’s head continuing to stare at me as I bathed in his clean water. I smiled and thought I would have some fun. I went directly under, no breaths taken- just swimming to the bottom of the lake. Amazingly- I was able to make it with the little air I had in my system.

 

Fish swam just above my head as I attempted to balance on a huge rock at the bottom.   
The lake was no more than 8 feet- making it easy to stay under. I had done this once in an ocean- though the sea life was nothing like I was currently seeing. Everything under here was so ordinary and plain I almost forgot how deep it was.

 

Using my tail as a propeller, I’d swam quickly to the surface, making sure to take off my clothes just in case any passerby decided he would take a quick look in the lake. Sure enough, there were a couple of kids- no older than 27. I smirked and looked as though I was desperate for air, making my hair come up beautifully behind me- like in movie shots.

 

There was a girl who stood out from the rest, and I smiled; waving to her as I called out her name “Hey, Beverly! Long time no see!” I grinned as I jumped from the water to in front of them. 

 

The boys seemed a bit taken aback by my action and prepared some weak weapons that could probably take down Pennywise, but definitely not me. I smirked as my breasts jiggled freely without the use of my super-tight latex clothing.

 

“She-She isn’t one of his kind is-is she?” I heard a shaky voice come from just behind the group, and I licked my lips- true, fear tasted delicious but something with more of a phallic nature tasted better and I was most certainly going to use my body to get that.

 

Beverly scoffed and openly grabbed my tit that was closest to her. Which in turn caused me to become confused with her actions. 

 

“Are these the… so called losers that beat Pennywise that you’ve been telling me about?”

 

“Yes, Aym. They’re just scared. Don’t know you’re a friendly one. Too friendly around men for that matter…” 

 

I started sniffing and smirked. “I smell a virgin.” I licked my lips once again, sniffing around for it until I got to a male with beautifully brown round eyes and the same chocolate messy hair to fall gently over his eyes. 

 

“Am-Am not!” It was the nervous one.

 

“Wait really? Bill, you didn’t lose your virginity yet? Hah, that’s laughable.”

 

“Shut it bev. Fine- We’ll take care of this right here and now.” ‘Bill’ claimed as he slammed his mouth against mine.

 

“Uh, sure you want to do that with her? She’ll make you another one of her meals.” Beverly stated, giggling about the whole ordeal, while the boys she’d brought along just nervously looked away.

 

“What-What do you mean by that…?” He replied, which I smiled and butted in on, touching his groin and causing him to have an erection on the spot.

 

“I, unlike many of the other creatures you may find out here in Derry- will make you a man. I can and I will. All I need is your consent.” I claimed, flashing a wink towards him. He seemed taken back by that single wink, and I blinked twice- he was going to need a lot of work, but I wasn’t afraid of putting in the work needed for such a frail young man to be.

 

I smirked and elongated my horns as well as exposed my tail, causing everyone’s jaws to drop, except for Beverly. She’d already experienced my touch and had become a woman. Beverly had walked behind Richie and closed his jaw, whispering something in his ear that made him blush and whip his head towards me.

 

I began with slow rubbing on his inner thighs, surely this would get him to say yes. Edging slowly closer to his area until he gave in and submitted to my touch.

 

“Just say yes~” I cooed, dragging out the s to sound like a snake. For some reason those turned him on- no gag reflex perhaps?

 

He bit his lip and hummed a ‘yes please’ I was right at the edge of his parts when I felt him buck his hips slightly, whining and groaning. My touch alone did that to him? Well this was going to be a fun few days. I smiled and put my face directly next to it, I could feel his hardness on my lips. 

 

“Say yes.” I edged him on, grinning as I gently licked him through his clothes. I had officially cracked him, because he was begging and quietly saying ‘yes, oh god please yes please’. There was a reason that I was more dangerous than Pennywise, and that reason was because I wasn’t afraid to give them what they wanted- not intimidate them into what I want, splitting up their friendships and making them come at me one at a time rather than all together. Because where he sank, I rose. I reveled in this attention- everything that was happening including the boys watching with wide eyes and gaped mouths, I smirked at Beverly and she rolled her eyes, and held down his torso- catching him off by surprise.

 

“Wha- BEVERLY SHE’S NOT GOING TO EAT ME IS SHE?!” His fear was so cute, though for no one else to touch him, to eat him- I had to mark him, just like I had done to Beverly all of 27 years ago. My claw elongated and had a blue flame at the end of it. Beverly hissed and grabbed onto her stomach with one hand and with the other she kept Bill down to the ground.

 

“We’ll have to make a deal first. Since you’ve said yes- I have your consent to make you into a man and come back after 27 years have passed.” I smirked as he screamed as my finger gently inserted itself inside of his lower stomach, The very feeling of such a thing turning me on and coating my loins with the moisture needed to take all of him in. I smirked as I snuck my hand into his pants, rubbing him gently to calm him down. Surprisingly, it worked.  I grinned as I sat back up, flicking him onto his forehead. 

 

“We’re done, and- I don’t need another meal until nightfall. You’re good to go, my delicious pet~” I cooed, giggling and biting him onto his neck, creating marks and an indent into his skin- claiming him as my own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both this chapter and the next are kind of short. I did try to make it look like I wasn't in a rush, but I don't really like writing smut.. So uh.. Have fun haha

Nightfall came and my stomach was starving for human emotions, I needed to feel loved- or at the very least for a little while. I found Bill reminiscing on the memories of his old house. I smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder, expecting a jump from him- which i got. 

 

“What’s wrong nervous nelly?” I asked, smirking as I held his head in place with my hand under his chin, the other sliding down easily down under his pant-line. 

 

“Not-Not-Not Nervous….“ I smirked, it was always better when they were scared. I grinned a toothy grin and rubbed his tip, causing a string of gasps as I hit the right spot over and over. He seemed to be enjoying himself. I teleported both he and I to a different room in the house, from the previous living room we were in. A bedroom laid perfectly untouched from a moment that a child had left it, turtles scattering around the room as well as paper-boats. I grinned and ripped off Bill’s clothes, and he allowed me to- feeling a sense of needing to fulfill his promise.

 

He begged for more and thrusted his junk in my mouth, making me smile. Eager to feed me, huh? I giggled and rubbed him underneath while bobbing my head up and down on his erect member. I grinned and looked for his deepest desire, the one he wanted and loved the most. Though all I saw was a sliver of yellow, a single child’s back covered in a yellow raincoat with green swampers faced away from me. 

  
  


Bill had some unsolved issues he’d have to come to terms with- for starters, who wants and loves children who wear neon yellow raincoats with damp green swampers? I smiled and mentioned it. 

 

“Yellow raincoat, Green swampers.” Bill stopped. My smile faded as soon as he stopped thrusting into my mouth. Had I said something out of line? I shook my head and looked him straight in the eye. I had never seen anyone glare at me before. Especially with how deep he was down my throat. He smirked and got up on his knees- pushing me back in the process. 

 

My gasp was muffled as he grabbed onto my horns and forced my head onto his base- it didn’t bother me, just surprised me a little. I grinned and bit down slowly, warning him not to move- yet he didn’t listen and instead pulled all the way back and shoved his base against my lips once again, making me moan as he easily hit the back of my throat. 

 

His member throbbing as he repeated the process, pulling all the way out and hitting the back of my throat, it almost made me lose control as he used my horns to gain some sort of leverage- as if to tell me to stay in place otherwise he’d punish me in a way that would ensure that I couldn’t move, though I’m sure it’d just be a ass-slapping. 

 

I smirked as he began to talk out his problems with me, I grabbed onto his hips- to allow him better access. 

 

“Augh- It’d be bett-bette-better if you didn’t mention- ahn!” He kept his length down my throat as far as he could, and I felt him throb one final time before releasing his load in my mouth, he’d pulled out, causing some to seep out. 

 

It was bitter and short-lived though. Confused, I cocked my head and swallowed anyways. Empty yet full of hatred, I frowned and allowed some to dribble out of the corner of my mouth. He growled and pinned me to the bed and shoved himself inside of me, not allowing me any time to process anything that was happening. 

 

His thrusts were quick but rough, he wanted me to feel his pain- and I didnt excel there. His pains, his hatred- that wasn’t me. I didn’t want this. I growled and dug my claws gently into his back, allowing blood to run down his back and onto the bed-sheets.

 

He swore quietly and bit down onto my shoulder as hard as he could- barely able to break my skin. Though he caused me to moan loudly regardless. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his thrusts began to slowly become more erratic and misplaced, like he’d forgotten about the pace he was keeping himself at and was about to cum once again. 

 

He heaved heavily, keeping his form close to mine as if expecting me to become filled up and pregnant with this, then he grabbed my horns once again, causing me to gasp- when I felt his soft warm lips against my neck I was taken by surprise once again. The sex we just had was full of hate and disgust- so rough and hard that it made even my own mind go blank, yet the kisses he was giving me were those of a lovers kiss, and he collapsed atop of me, becoming extremely tired from our “session”.

 

“S-S-Sor-Sorry...” He stuttered out, and I just sighed and held him there, his from bleeding onto mine as we laid against an old bed, both our juices mixing as I felt his love juices actually feel as though they were made with love, instead of hate like they had originally been. It was finally filling enough so I could feed, which was my full intention. I smiled and flipped him so he was laying on his back. 

 

I was only greeted with him crying and attempting to hide his face from me. So instead of feeding off of him, I did the only thing that I could think of. I removed his hands from his face and I’d gently kissed his lips. His pain was too much- even I knew that. The mention of the child coated in yellow and green hurt him too badly for him to properly function. I parted from him and gently pushed his hair from his face, wiping his tears as I smiled gently towards him. 

 

Whatever happened to this kid caused him to somehow be connected with Pennywise, and I was going to let Pen have it for causing this kid so much pain.

With a final sigh I smiled warmly towards him, telling him that I would fix his pain and then left him, wet and covered in blood and my juices on the bed of the one that he’d loved the most.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, short- but I didn't want to leave this chapter un-posted before chapter 5 was to come out... So... meh.  
> Enjoy?

The moment I stepped back into _his_ lair, Pen was feasting on yet another kill, some other kid who would hurt another boy for years to come.

 

He didn’t even notice I was there, so I smacked him. Open handedly and full of hate towards the clown. The retarded dancing clown.

 

“How _dare_ you?” I asked, trying my best to hold back my growls and snarls which were accumulating from deep within my throat.

 

He turned to look at me, holding the side of his head as if it actually hurt him. I could tell that it didn’t, yet I glared at him anyways.

 

“How dare _I_?” He asked, shifting into a large black bear. I only copied his shift, snarling as I stood on my hind-legs.

 

He was challenging me, and he knew it. Such a gallant fight this would be. I would tackle him and rip pieces of his flesh off until he submitted to me.

 

I hardened my stance and roared loudly, alerting anyone who might’ve been closeby. My tail and horns keeping in my new form. I took one swing and he countered it by grabbing onto my arm and ripping it off. That would take awhile to grow back. I smirked and turned into a snake, crawling all over his form like it was important- like he was my next meal.

 

I bit him on the forehead and wrapped myself around his neck, causing him to panic and switch to a snake himself, then a wolf and a cougar and finally he settled on a large dragon. I gulped and prepared my body for the huge change as well, copying his form one last time as I transformed into a north american stereotypical dragon, while he changed into an asian one.

 

I roared loudly and had to wait for him to come at me, he was swimming in the air above his mountain of belongings, his form quickly sliding towards me. I smirked and jumped up and pinned him to the ground, I swiftly put my large teeth against his neck as I put a scaly paw on the side of his face, forcing him to submit to me.

 

I was taken out of my fight mode as I heard gasps and steps come towards myself and the other dragon. I blinked and growled as I bit down harder on Pen’s neck, near his head so he couldn’t get away as easily. I easily recognized the intruders as the loser club, their shocked faces told me that they would have to take a bit to be able to even consider trusting me again.

 

Though I wouldn’t blame them. I did just show them one of my many forms. I bit down once more and had shifted us both to our favorite forms, blood and marks covered both our bodies as I lie over him, in the same position though he was clothed in his favorite clown clothes and such.

 

“You will not hurt these kids while I’m here.” I stated, releasing my jaw from its previous locked state. I then pushed his head away from me, further into the mud and into the ground. I got up and stomped towards him, only to have him slowly slither away from my form.

 

I slowly walked towards the kids, holding a smile as his blood coated my mouth. Though they backed away from my form as well. I understand. I really do, which is something pennywise wouldn’t be able to do- because of his sadistic and torturous nature.

 

I continued to walk towards them and… before I knew it- fell over, unconscious.  


* * *

 

 

When I’d awaken, I was being taken care of by none- other than Beverly. She still smelled like Jasmine and somehow Raspberry. She was replacing the hot rag on my head. I smiled and reached out to touch her, to hold her hand- something. All I longed for was the contact from a human again. I just wanted to feel more affection.

 

“Please.” I pleaded when she had refused my right to hold her hand. I began to sit up- and yet she didn’t stop me, not even when I hissed in pain and not even when I’d gripped my stomach. Just exactly what happened while I was asleep?

 

“Fine, at least tell me- ‘ISSSSSS… Tell me how long I was asleep for…?”

 

“Two weeks.” She sighed, crossing her arms. “And I’m not about to let you feed off of me to regain your strength.”

 

Instead of telling me why she was being so cruel after I’d just defended her right to her face, a member from the loser club came in, Richie Tozier- I think his name was.

 

“Wow, so did you like get burned by satan or what? And what’s with the horns? It’s not halloween or anyshit like that.” He spat out, fixing his glasses as he sported a smile.

 

“Shut it, Rich. Just feed her.” Beverly said, shutting him right up.

 

“Okay, with what?” He asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

 

Beverly got up- with an annoyed look on her face, she forced him to stand up and pulled down his pants, revealing a already pretty large member throbbing and ready for me to feed from.

 

“ _This._ ” She started, grabbing him and picking him up only to place him in front of me, my face just above his crotch as he was on his knees in front of me on the bed I was sleeping in.

 

“Now I’m going to leave, because I can’t stand to watch you do this part.” Beverly finished, leaving through the curtained door that Richie had entered through previously.

 

I went out the curtain door and had patted my stomach, smirking and feeling satisfied full. When I came out- we were in a run down and most likely forgotten house. I blinked twice, confused and looked around… I was feeding in the house above Pen’s lair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, but I had a mini writer's block where no matter what I wrote, it just felt wrong like I wasn't going to truly satisfy you with this chapter...

I shrugged and went to the living room, sitting down comfortably amongst the loser-club, excluding Richie of course. They had been talking amongst themselves and were each holding a cup of a sort of beverage. I smiled and sat on the floor, feeling somewhat alien to them. 

 

Eddie had offered me a cup of what I thought was cranberry juice. “Thank you.” I replied, looking down into the cup once more.

 

“It was the least we could do. I mean, you did just defend us.” Bill butted in, not stuttering once. He seemed more confident once I’d taken away his virginity and given him his manhood. 

 

I stayed quiet for an amount of time, cocking my head- though. I’d asked a question.   
“I did?” I hadn’t recalled of any of this, nor why they were helping me as so claimed. I thought I was only visiting for a short while, then was to be on my way. 

 

“Yes, you did.“ Bill claimed, coming to my front and getting on his knees so that he were on my level. 

 

“And I c-can not thank you en-enough.” He stuttered, though I only sat through it and listened to him babble about his time with his little brother. As if that had something to do with it?

 

My feelings towards this boy couldn’t be more obvious. I was sure I was beginning to have a crush on him. Though I am obviously not human, whatever I am with my tail and horns that sprout from my forehead. 

 

“We thought here would be a good place in case this happened.” Eddie claimed, setting his cup down on a coffee table that was new and didn’t fit the setting at all.

 

“... Where is here?” I asked, furrowing my brow.

 

“The old well house.” That confirms it. But… Why was I here?

 

“Why here?” My ears drooping downwards I didn’t feel safe like he was somehow watching. Though with me around- the kids seemed to be much happier and content.

 

“Do you still remember how to shift your form?”

 

“Yeah, that missing arm of yours is really starting to creep me out...” Eddie commented, shifting worried glances towards my left stump and then towards my face. 

 

“I’m sorry that it bothers you, but I can’t in my weakened state.” True, it’d still take a while to even consider getting that arm back, but I’d need a meal much bigger than just Richie to satisfy that appetite.

 

The house was old and creaky, causing a lot of noises and sounds to scare the kids. Only if I heard a hum though, I knew to be on alert. I closed my eyes and searched for it. Penny’s hum. His “heartbeat”, the thing that told me where he was. I looked all throughout this house and then throughout the sewer system.

 

I couldn’t find him. Though only when I heard screaming coming from one of the rooms in the house did I take notice. My ears twitched at the sound, suddenly a sound like bees swarming found it's way to my head. His hum. I found him. But who could’ve been separated from the group?

 

I walked towards the noise, telling the kids to “Stay close.” 

 

I used every inch of my strength to reform my arm and heal the wound on my forehead. As I walked closer to the room I noticed that the entire house had grown quiet. He had heard my hum and was trying to silence his own. 

 

I smirked and kicked open the door. 

 

“Pen!” I yelled, growling quietly as the scene before me unraveled in my mind. 

 

Richie was being held up 2 feet above the ground by his throat, and Pennywise’s head was beginning to prepare to show off his dead lights. He stopped though, once he spotted me. Holding the scared Richie who just looked and mouthed “Help me”. 

 

I snarled and shifted my good hand so that it was larger and had deadlier claws, longer- to be exact. 

 

“You think those scare me?” He commented on my action, giving out a snort and a chuckle.   
“You don’t even know who you’re dealing with.” He continued to chuckle and giggle like this was all some amusing game to him.

 

I smiled and shifted my hand back, walking straight up to him. My smile normal and undetectable, non-transparent. All of the requirements had been met, but Pen wasn’t an assassin. So whether or not it would work, would depend on how quickly I executed it.

 

I walked straight up to him, stopping as my breasts met his arm. With one clean swipe, I caught him by surprise, causing him to let go of Richie- who ran back to his friends- and land straight on his ass. 

 

As I pinned him down he seemed to submit to my sudden act of dominance. I had one hand covering his eyes so he couldn’t see what was happening, and I mouthed “get out of here” to the kids, knowing they would listen to my instructions. 

 

Once the kids were safe and far away from the well house, I peeked at his eyes- which were that same beautiful periwinkle blue. He was staring at me with interest and curiosity. As if he had to know how I had made him come undone so quickly.

 

He bat his eyelashes at me and moved from under my grasp to reach up to hold my face.

 

“I left you looking like a mess.” He stated, cocking a brow as he examined my features. I removed my hand and frowned towards him, lifting the left of my lip to show him that I was not fucking around it also helped that it was showing off my sharp pearlie whites.

 

His hand left my face and went down instead, going to my stomach. He felt around until finally stopping where a child would be. 

 

I quickly got off of him and stood up, falling onto my ass shortly after as he stood. My eyes widened and I covered my stomach with my arms, hunching forwards and giving a slight growl in response to his sudden moves.

 

“It hasn’t even been that long.” He commented, with a small smile. “You’ve got a mini-me inside!” His eyes bloomed and became the bluest color I’ve ever seen, bluer than the ocean and the sky. True child-like happiness. He was happy. 

 

I removed my hands and looked down at my stomach. 

 

What was I going to tell my father?


	6. Chapter 6

I felt my cheeks flush with color, and I looked away. I couldn’t live with the child of a clown inside of me. Inside of my body, inside of my reproduction tube. He only giggled and got on his hands and knees and once again caressed my face, forcing me to look at him. He then put our foreheads together, like we were in love. He sighed dreamily and allowed his eyes to close, a smile reflecting on his features. 

 

I growled and glared at him though, I wasn’t in love with this dumb ass clown. He murdered children, and could even do the same to our very own child. Our? What was I thinking, I was going to go to my father’s dimension and fix this. I didn’t want this fear/love destroyer inside of me. I didn’t want to risk having to lose it to  _ him _ . It was bad enough his seed was inside, but for something this small to impact my life as greatly as it eventually will, was out of the question.

 

I am what humans may call a “succubus”, seducing men is what I live for. Although I might’ve gone a step too far with this one. I backed away and forced my head to turn another way. Though out of the corner of my eye I could’ve sworn I’d seen him smirk before he decided to lunge at me, and force me to lay down. 

 

I looked up wide eyed to his beautiful orange-red orbs. 

 

“ _ Mine. _ ” He growled as he bit my neck and caused an indentation on my skin. I only hissed and tried to get him off, he wasn’t asking if I wanted to be his at all. He must’ve deemed the regretful night as a “I love you” and “you’re mine now”. Which wasn’t what I had intended at all. 

 

I growled and ripped at him with my claws, yet he only grabbed my hands and pinned them down by the sides of my head. “LET ME GO!” I demanded, but he didn't budge. Instead choosing to lick up the bloody mess he turned my neck into by forcing his mark on my body.

Hot tears ran down my cheeks as he laid his head down against my breasts and began to purr.    
I didn’t deserve this. Nobody did. I didn’t want him, but I was his now. No doubt about that. I couldn’t go to my father with this mark on my neck. I would have to deal with it alone. Should I though?

 

Should I even consider allowing this baby destroyer to grow and live inside my reproduction tube? Should I allow it to, considering the very night in the first place was a mistake? Considering the fact that I didn’t even love nor know this clown destroyer previously?

 

No. I’m going to my father after he lets me go. 

 

He looked up at me with his periwinkle blue eyes and I looked away from him. He’d let go of my hand and had forced me to look back at him from where he was. I didn’t want to look at his face, and I didn’t want to see the confusion that coated it either.

 

“I’m not in love with you.” I stated, then turned my head away once again.

 

He let go of my hands and I looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. He shook his head and just disappeared. Out of thin air. He was there one moment and then not the next. I sighed a breath of relief. I didn’t want him to be here anymore. I didn’t want to have to smell what he was around so often. I didn’t want to smell his lair and then be overwhelmed with the scent of his place of living. 

 

All I wanted after what just happened, was to be free from having to look at the creature that had just claimed my form as  _ his. _

 

I sighed and got up, using my strength to create a lilac portal. I stuck my head through, and thankfully appeared at my father’s doorstep. I stepped through and created an attire worthy of a high class demon like myself.

 

“Father.”

 

“Yes, Aym?”

 

I’d decided to tell him the truth. What I was doing and what I was feeding off of. Unlucky for myself, he didn’t take it too kindly, his previously slicked back black hair rose and became messy as he heard the news. His tail whipped around and thrashed effectively knocking the wind out of anyone who was unfortunate enough to get in it’s way.

 

“You are not to feed from these sources any longer.” He stated and my only reaction was to bow, my tail wrapping itself around one of my legs. 

 

“Father I’m here to talk about tha-”

 

“SILENCE.” He yelled and cut me off. 

 

I bit the sides of my cheek to shut myself up and force myself to listen to his tangent. 

 

“Not only do you disrupt me during my work hours but you have the audacity to speak back to the king of hell. My very own Aym. My Daughter.” He said and leaned forwards as to get closer to me.

 

“You. Are a disgrace to the demon kind.” He replied, smacking my back with his rather large hand, causing me to flatten to the ground. 

 

“I’m sorry sir.”


End file.
